Love Birds
by that-fangirling-fangirl
Summary: Sonic Finch hates Robin. Robin hates Sonic Finch. But what discovery could possibly bring the two birds together, to become more than friends? But more importantly, what is fearful enough to break them apart? "You two are so cute together." "Like love birds."
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know cheesy story title but it's the best I could come up with at 10:40pm. :D**

**Quick disclaimer: Do not own Young Justice. Only Reanna and her immediate family. **

**Also sorry if you see any 'mum's in the text. I'm Aussie and that's how we spell it. I'll try to make sure Reanna says 'mom' from now on. **

**Anyway tell me what you think of this fanfic. **

**Read away! :D**

**Chapter 1**

STAR CITY –JULY 5- 0:59 EDT

"Carly!" Dinah yelled, barging into the darkened house and flicking on the lights. "Mark!"

"Come on Aunt Dinah," Dinah's thirteen year old niece whined, shutting the front door to her home behind her.

Her golden brown hair shone in the pale yellow glow of the lights, her blue eyes, flashing under her shining strands of hair which had fallen around her face.

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing- nothing happened?" Dinah swirled around in fury to glare at her sister's daughter.

"What's going on?" a tired and worried feminine voice said. An older version of Dinah, wearing a light pink nightgown, trudged quickly down the stairs, quickly followed by her chocolate haired, green eyed husband, who was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and loose red shorts.

"Dinah what happened?" Dinah's older sister asked, coming to her sister's side.

"Reanna snuck off that's what happened," Dinah explained angrily, turning back to glare at her niece and protégé.

"Reanna, we've talked about this," Reanna's father, Mark said, dragging an exhausted hand down his face.

"What's all the shouting for?" yawned a twelve year old girl, who appeared beside her father. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her bright green eyes blinked tiredly.

"Nothing Keira," Carly, Reanna's mother and Dinah's sister told her youngest daughter.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing," Keira replied, ignoring her sister. "Hi Aunt Dinah."

Dinah nodded at her youngest niece and then turned her attention back to her protégé who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mark why don't you put Keira back to bed," Carly stated, rather than asked. "She has to meet her friend Trina in the morning."

Mark nodded and guided Keira up the stairs back to her room.

"Night Aunt Dinah," she called before her door was shut.

Carly sighed and looked at her daughter sternly.

"Are you gonna talk to me or are both going to do the thing where you both stare at me and say absolutely nothing for half an hour?" Reanna asked.

"Reanna," Carly exhaled. "What did you do?"

Reanna shrugged and unzipped her jacket, revealing her black, grey, white and red superhero suit.

"_I_ technically didn't do anything. Sonic Finch did it all."

Dinah shook her head. "Reanna- Finch- whoever you want to say- snuck out and decided to do some 'superheroing' with Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash at Project Cadmus- _which_ they reduced to rubble!"

"Technically Superboy, Aqualad and the monster Blockbuster caved Cadmus in- Robin, Kid and I mainly stood back and watched," Reanna said casually, tossing her jacket on the couch.

"You destroyed a building?" Carly said horrified.

"Yes- actually it was the whole Cadmus facility," Dinah continued, crossing her arms.

"Hey but it was a _bad_ building and facility," Reanna finished, pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge. "So we really did a favour for the League."

"A favour? You call that a _favour_?" Carly yelled. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Well yeah, but I didn't so," Reanna took a gulp of her water and set the quarter full glass down on the counter.

"Anyway how did you get there?" Carly asked. "Weren't Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad at the Hall of Justice?"

"Yeah," Dinah said slowly, turning to her niece. "How did you know that they were at Cadmus?"

Reanna froze. She couldn't tell them how she knew. She couldn't tell them that she bugged the annoying excuse for a sidekick, Robin, the last time she saw him. Then they'd never let her join the Team then. If there even was a Team.

"I didn't know they were there. I'd heard of Cadmus before," Reanna said carefully, opening the dishwasher and placing her glass inside. "I think you were mentioning it to Batman last time and Robin helped us out. Bats mentioned that he wasn't completely sure about Cadmus."

"That doesn't _completely_ explain how you ended there though," Dinah said after a pause, both her and Carly putting their hands on their hips.

"I heard that it had caught fire," Reanna explained. "I went to check it out. I got in a bit deeper than I expected. Then I met Robin, Kid and Aqualad and we stumbled across Superboy and well… you know the rest." She made and explosion gesture with her hands and sank down into the couch.

Dinah exchanged a look with Carly. Dinah shrugged at the end of their silent, sisterly conversation.

"We don't believe you," Carly told her daughter.

Reanna felt her stomach drop.

"But-"

"But we don't have any evidence that suggests otherwise," Dinah interrupted.

Reanna relaxed slightly.

"Anyway, I did good work tonight!" Reanna continued enthusiastically, trying to get onto the topic of possibly joining the Team. "I used my training! And I performed really well! Better than I have in a while!"

Dinah sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Why is she saying this Dinah?" Carly turned to her sister.

Dinah sighed again. "She, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and a new superhero- Superboy- want to fight crime. As a team."

"No," Carly said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"But why not mom?" Reanna whined. "Being with other superheros my age has really boosted my confidence in myself as a superhero as well as my powers!"

"I don't care Reanna," Carly said coming to stand in front of her daughter. "You know how I was when you came to me asking to train with your aunt as her protégé."

"This is different though!" Reanna protested.

"Carly," Dinah finally spoke up.

She had been contemplating the idea of her protégé joining this team- if Batman sanctioned it- and wasn't completely opposed to it. Maybe it would be could for her niece's confidence. And maybe it would even help her develop her powers.

"Maybe," Dinah bit her lip. "Maybe Reanna joining a kind of 'team' isn't such a bad idea."

"You're kidding me," Carly stuttered, furious. "You were yelling at her just a few minutes ago!"

"I know, I know," Dinah said walking up to them, "but maybe something like this could really help her develop her powers. You know that's what mom would've wanted."

Carly fumed and looked away.

Reanna bit her lip and looked at her aunt and then her mother. "Please mom. I really, _really_ want this."

Carly glanced at her daughter, knowing she was desperate. She sighed.

"I- I'm still not convinced," Carly admitted.

"That's fine," Dinah said, "Batman still need three days to sanction the team, and so there may not even _be_ a team."

"Don't say that," Reanna said, disappointed. "Please just say yes."

"I'll have to talk to your father," Carly told Reanna.

"He'll say yes," Reanna quickly responded. Carly and Dinah gave her a look.

"What?" Reanna said innocently. "It's true."

"Alright, alright, I'll see," Carly caved in. "But you're still grounded missy."

"What?" Reanna groaned.

"You heard me young lady, you are not leaving this house for the next three days, not even for your 'superheroing'."

Reanna groaned again and sank further into the couch.

"There's no point in us fighting," Dinah said, sitting next to her niece. "For once I'm in agreement with Reanna. Yes she did wrong but she's been grounded and that's that. She didn't die- just a few scratches and bruises- but other than that she's fine. She technically did her job- she stopped the bad guys."

Reanna raised an eyebrow at her aunt.

"I will never understand your mood swings," she told Dinah. Dinah shook her head smiling and after a moment stood up to leave.

"I should probably go home," Dinah said, giving her sister a quick hug.

"So I'm still your protégé?" Reanna asked, still on the couch.

Dinah smiled. "Unfortunately."

"Oh 'haha' very funny," Reanna huffed. Dinah smiled and turned to leave as soon as Keira's bedroom door closed.

"What's happening now?" Mark asked, coming to stand next to his wife, after quickly jogging down the stairs.

"Don't worry Mark," Dinah said. "We handled it." And with that, she disappeared out the door and into the night.

Mark looked around confused. "I missed something." Carly laughed and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Reanna and I will explain everything to you later in the morning," she said. "Including why she's grounded."

"Yes mom," Reanna mumbled.

"You're grounded?" Mark whispered to his daughter. "What did you do now?"

"Like mom said, I'll explain later this morning."

Mark stood in the lounge room, as his wife and eldest daughter disappeared up the stairs.

"I will never understand this family," he muttered, as he turned off the lights, the house once again returned to darkness.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or am I just wasting my time?**

**Review and let me know! **

**that-fangirling-fangirl xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the wait but I will try and update a chapter every week, if I have enough time.**

**Please also forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. It annoys me heaps. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice. Which sucks. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and review to let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2- Robin's POV: Meetings**

MOUNT JUSTICE- JULY 8- 08:04 EDT

"This Cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told us, Kid, Aqualad, Superboy and I stood in a line getting a talking to from Batman, Aquaman and Flash, while Red Tornado and Black Canary stood watching. This wasn't strange.

What I did find strange however, was the fact that Black Canary was without her extremely annoying, pestering, and infuriating protégé, Sonic Finch.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate Sonic Finch. We just didn't always get along- which was most of the time. We were still on the same side and some would even say that Finch and I make a good team, which is something we don't like to advertise.

"We're calling it into service again," Batman continued, jolting my attention back to the situation at hand. "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," he paused, "you'll do it on League terms. "

He exchanged looks with the Leaguers that were present and then continued his speech.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" I asked quickly.

"Yes," Batman confirmed, coming to stand beside Aquaman. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, making the four of us turn to him. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." I cracked a small smile.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman interjected. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool," I said. Then it struck me. There was only four of us.

"Wait- _six_?"

Batman turned to face Canary who smiled slightly and a thirteen year old girl wearing denim shorts, a white long sleeved shirt, white Converses and dark aviator sunglasses, with wavy golden brown hair that floated down to the midsection of her upper body, walked up to her side.

"Hello again boys," Finch greeted us with a smirk.

"Finch," I responded unenthusiastically.

"Sup!" Kid greeted happily.

"And-" Batman continued, looking over the tops of our heads, making us turn around to find Martian Man Hunter and another female Martian step out of the shadows.

"Meet Martian Man Hunter's niece: Miss Martian," Batman concluded.

"Hi," she said, hesitantly, waving a blue gloved hand.

"Likin' this gig more every minute," Kid said to me grinning. "Ah, welcome aboard!" Kid continued, walking up to Miss Martian. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad and Sonic Finch, it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included," Miss Martian said, smiling at us all. I looked at Kid and Aqualad and Finch joined us in welcoming her.

Suddenly I noticed we were one team mate short in greeting Miss M.

"Hey Superboy!" I called, making the others turn around. "Come meet Miss M."

"Yeah Superboy," Finch continued. "She won't bite."

I rolled my eyes unimpressed, as Superboy smiled slightly and walked over to the group.

Miss M's cape disappeared and her white t-shirt turned black, ending up matching Superboy's.

"I like your t-shirt," she said, beaming shyly at a smiling Superboy. I grinned and nudged him, KF zooming to his other side and giving him another one of his cocky grins.

I noticed sigh exasperatedly and I mentally stuck my tongue out at her- mature, I know.

"Well guys while it was seriously awesome to meet you Miss M," Finch started as she walked back to Canary. "I have to get home, otherwise my mom will kill me. Good to see you guys again! Except for you Robin. It's never good to see you." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Love you too," I said sarcastically.

"Come on Finch," Canary said, smirking slightly. "You have five minutes to get home."

"And I'm dead," Finch accepted. "See you all soon! Good to meet you Miss Martian!" Finch and Canary walked towards the zeta tube, as Finch waved.

Miss M gave her a little wave and Aqualad and KF gave her a smile, while Superboy just nodded and I just stood there (like a boss) as the zeta tube spun to life.

"Black Canary 1-3, Sonic Finch B-0-4."

**Sonic Finch's POV**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 17:06 EDT

"Reanna!" my mom called from downstairs. I groaned and pulled one of my ear buds out. "Get down here!"

I groaned again, stuck my ear bud back into my ear (which was pumping out Teenage Dirtbag) and slid off my bed while reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for the sixth time (I love Harry Potter if you didn't get that).

What can I say? I can multitask- unlike my dad.

I trumped down the stairs all the while still reading and singing to 'Teenage Dirtbag'.

"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby!" I sang as I stepped of the last step of the stair before noticing more than just my mom's feet. And my dad's feet. And my (annoying) sister, Keira's feet. There were two more pairs of feet. Male, pairs of feet to be precise.

I stopped singing and reading, quickly placing my bookmark inside my book and tossing out my ear buds to meet the lovely (sarcasm) sight of my mother giving me a stern look, my dad grinning at me, my sister shooting me a glare that a cross between smug and annoyed and the smiling face of the one and only Bruce Wayne and the slight smirk of a boy around my age.

And may I say that this boy was _fine_. And I never say that. So that is a _massive_ compliment. Plus he kinda seemed familiar, but I couldn't really think straight because of how fine-looking he was.

The strange thing was, he dressed nicely. Like, 'going out nicely'. My dad and Bruce don't count because they wear suits for their job.

"You must be Reanna," Bruce said, holding out his hand, which I shook, slightly stunned, vaguely aware of a blush that decorated my face.

"I- yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you," I stammered, before quickly remembering my manners that my mom drilled into me.

Bruce smiled. "Your father has told me a lot about you," he said, glancing at my dad.

"Has he now?" I said, shooting my dad a look. He shrugged.

"All good of course," Bruce said quickly.

"I'm surprised he could find anything good to say about me," I replied, giving him and my dad and small smirk.

If you didn't get that, my dad works pretty high up in Wayne Enterprises and he recently got a promotion from Bruce himself. Since then, he and Bruce have been kinda 'tight' as my dad says.

A small chuckle sounded not only from my dad and Bruce but from the fine-looking boy standing beside Bruce. I glanced at him to find him grinning at me. I'm sure I became a tomato in those few seconds.

"Ah, this is my adopted son Richard Grayson," Bruce introduced, "from what I'm told he's the same age as you."

So that's where I know the boy from! I've seen him on TV with Bruce!

He held out his hand. "My friends call me Dick though," he said, smiling at me. I returned his smile and shook his hand.

"My parents and friends call me ReRe- but it's kinda stupid so you don't have to call me that," I said quickly, feeling silly as I did.

"Aw but I think it's so cute!" Keira said, mockingly.

I turned away from Dick to face my little sister. "But not as cute as yours KiKi Monkey!" I quickly quipped grinning. Keira blushed like crazy before turning away, embarrassed.

"Come now you two, we have guests," my mom chided, strictly. "And what's wrong with your nicknames?"

Keira and I groaned while my dad, Bruce and Dick chuckled.

"Come now you three, you have to get dressed," my dad said to my mom, sister and me.

"Ah say what now?" I said quickly.

"Get dressed in a- dress or skirt or something. We're going out for dinner with Mr. Wayne and Dick," my dad explained. And that explains why Dick is dressed nicely.

"Double say what now!" I said horrified. "You know I _hate_ wearing dresses and skirts!"

"I don't!" Keira said excitedly. "I'll go get ready! Be back in a few minutes!" And with that she bounded up the stairs.

"So that means four hours," I said, turning back to my parents. "What's wrong with this?" I asked looking down at my ripped blue denim shorts, dark blue and white horizontal striped, loose shirt and old scruffy Converses (_ tomboyish_casual_with_tiny_hint/set?id=125251368_). "On second thoughts don't answer that."

"Please Reanna," my mom said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine- whatever. Just don't spring something like this on me again."

"You're the best kiddo!" my dad said coming over to me and ruffling my golden brown hair. He pulled away and I stood there, my hair in a mess.

"Gee thanks dad," I said sarcastically, pulling out my hair tie and flattening my matt of hair before tossing it into a messy ponytail.

Then a scream sounded and fast thumps came from upstairs, before a happy, panting Bernese Mountain Dog puppy stumbled downstairs and onto the carpet in a ball of black, white and tan fluff, before Keira appeared in the stairwell looking extremely unhappy.

I laughed. "Hello baby!" I called running over to her. "Who's a good Kishi? You are! Yes you are!" I cooed. She barked happily and licked my hands before jumping up, causing me to fall backwards onto the carpet. I laughed as she came up and began and licking me face.

"For god sake, I told you to keep Kishi outside!" my mom groaned dismayed at the events unfolding in front of my dad's boss.

"Reanna get that dog under control!" Keira cried.

I laughed before struggling up. "Kishi sit!" I said sternly. She stood there looking at me.

"Kishi sit!" I said, more sternly this time, all humour gone from my voice. She looked at me before slowly sitting down.

"Good girl!" I said giving her a pat. Which I shouldn't have done because she went nuts again and noticed Keira and I weren't the only teenagers in the house.

Kishi ran towards Dick happily, jumping around and circling him.

"Kishi!" my mom, dad, Keira and I yelled, horrified.

Dick and Bruce laughed.

"It's alright she's fine!" Dick reassured us. "You're gorgeous! This is why we need a dog Bruce," he said glancing at his adopted father. Bruce just gave him a look.

"Oh you can take her," my mom said rubbing her temples.

I gasped in shock."Mom!"

"It's okay," Dick said to me, grinning, "I wouldn't take her away from you."

I smiled and blushed slightly in appreciation and turned back to Keira. "Go get ready, I'll handle Kishi."

In response, Keira huffed and stalked off upstairs.

"Thanks Reanna, you're the best big sister in the world!" I said sarcastically.

Dick laughed causing Kishi to go crazy once more.

"Okay Kishi that's enough," my dad said walking over to the sliding down, Kishi following. "Out you go."

Kishi obeyed sadly, trotting out slowly before my dad closed the sliding door. She turned and sat on the doorstep, her eyes pleading with me silently.

"Aw no, not the eyes," I said turning away.

"Come on Reanna go get changed," my dad said, giving me a small smirk. I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"What about Bruce and Dick? They'll get bored with just you aroun-" I started before my dad gave me a look. "I mean- they'll have _too much fun_ with just you around! Hehe," I laughed slightly. "I love you dad," I said quickly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running up the stairs.

"You forgot your music and your book," my dad stated, smirking, while my mom hid her face in her hands.

"Right. I knew that. Thanks." I stopped and turned around, embarrassed, before jumping over one of the couches, grabbing my book and music before running around the couch, quickly squishing past Dick (who again is _fine_) and ran upstairs to get changed into my clothes for this evening.

My life is so embarrassing.

**So that's chapter 2! **

**BTW Dick and Reanna have no idea that they're Robin and Sonic Finch for people who are confused. **

**Also please go and check out the link that I've pasted in brackets- it's Reanna's outfit. The account that the set is published on is also my Polyvore account (hence the same account name)- just a heads up. Also please excuse the fact that the Converses are not scruffy- couldn't find any scruffy ones. **

**Sorry again for the wait- I've literally had no time on my hands. **

**Keep your eyes opened for the next chapter where Reanna's family and Bruce and Dick go out for dinner!**

**Love you all!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really help!**

**Guest: Yes good guess. Dinner will be... fun. :D**

**SparrowArrow: Here's your update!**

**JediKendalina: No he does not- which may cause chaos in the future...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice or the characters, only Reanna, her immediate family and their story. **

**So sorry for the long wait! I was working to the bone for school! **

**Please excuse any grammar errors!**

**Hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it!**

**Chapter 3- Sonic Finch's POV: The Dinner**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 18:37 EDT

"Hurry up you two," my dad yelled from downstairs, "we're going to be late!"

"Hey I'm ready!" I yelled back, as I watched my sister touch up her mascara for the millionth time. "I'm waiting for little Miss Perfectionist over here!"

"Oh like you're not a perfectionist!" Keira hissed at me.

"In the right things and the rights times I am!"

"Stop fighting you two and get down here!" my mom yelled.

"Done!" Keira told me.

"Okay we're comin' down!" I yelled, as Keira led us out of the room.

I had to say, she looked gorgeous. Then again, she always looks gorgeous.

Her pastel blue floral lace dress matched her light skin tone perfectly, her bronze hair half up half down, a pale blue lace bow holding the upper half loosely, while her white lace flats complimented her dress.

And, despite perhaps overdoing the eyeliner and the mascara, her makeup really suited her. Even her jewellery and freaking iPhone case either matched or complimented her outfit- and her clutch was gorgeous. (_ cgi/set?id=125263368_).

It's hard to believe she's only 12 turning 13 in 5 months.

Sometimes, I wish I was as pretty and as coordinated as her. The key word being _sometimes_.

And knowing her attitude and her getup, Dick was going to fall head-over-heels with her. Guys always do.

I sighed and paused outside the door.

Keira turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you comin' or what?"

I looked down at my dress. It was a simple dark navy blue chiffon dress which was tied at the waist causing a sort of ballooning kind of effect.

My tan bag and sandals complimented the colour of the dress and my leather bag. I also had YOLO studs in each earlobe and my special infinity ring on my fourth finger of my right hand. But my favourite accessory by far was my McDonald's fries case covering my iPhone. Don't judge me- fries are yummy! (_ cgi/set?id=125358489_).

And unlike Keira I hadn't overdone the makeup. Just my Lip Smacker Coca-Cola Cherry lip balm and two coats of black mascara on my top lashes (if you hadn't guessed, I'm not a huge fan of dressing up- most of the time). 

"I- dunno Keira," I trailed off. "I'm not entirely comfortable in dresses."

She walked over to me. "Why? You look _amazing_."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Did you just compliment me?"

Her eyes widened and she whirled around. "Let's just get downstairs already," she said, walking towards the staircase.

I shook off the bizarre occurrence and my nervousness. I mean it's just a dress. It's not like I'm going to strip over, land first in the dirt, my dress get ripped and- hehe got a bit carried away there. And please don't ask, it's a loooong story.

I took a breath and followed my sister down the stairs, silently praying not to trip over.

"There are my girls!" my mom gasped as Keira and I finally made it to the end of the stairs.

I sighed in relief- I hadn't tripped over.

"Wow," my dad said getting up from the couch to see us, "you both look beautiful."

"Thanks dad," I replied smiling shyly. Then of course to make me more embarrassed (if that's even possible), Dick and Bruce walked up to stand next to my dad and I noticed Dick flash a smile at me. Yep, it's possible. I just got more embarrassed.

"You girls look wonderful," Bruce said, sounding slightly awkward as he did so; obviously didn't spend much time around 12 and 13 year old girls much.

"Yeah, love the earrings," Dick said gesturing to me.

I felt my face grow hot as I fingered my earrings. I calmed myself down quickly and after gathering what was left of my composure, shrugged. "YOLO."

Dick smiled wider and I had to turn away to stop from blushing even further. Luckily I spotted Kishi at the door.

"There's my baby girl!" I cooed, practically skipping over to the glass door and crouching down. "Bye baby! I love you!" I blew her a kiss to which she responded with a tiny yelp of happiness, her tail waging a mile a minute. I giggled as Kiera and Dick walked over.

"Bye Kishi," Keira smiled, blowing a kiss, Kishi's cuteness getting the better of her.

"Bye girl," Dick said grinning as he crouched down next to me. He laughed as Kishi barked and licked the glass door.

He had a nice laugh. OMG. I did not just think that. I can't believe I just thought that. Oh my God what's wrong with me? BOYS HAVE COOTIES REANNA! STOP THINK OF THAT FINE-LOOKING BOY **(cue dreamy music) **- ARGH NO STOP IT!

"Okay come on you three," my mom called from the doorway. Dick and I stood up from our crouching positions and walked over to our parents.

"You look great mom," Keira said, cocking her head to the side noticing mom's outfit for the first time.

"Yeah, the dress really suits you," I continued.

"Well I- wait," she paused and looked at us. "Did you two just agree on something?"

Keira and I stopped blinking and breathing (just about) and glanced at each other. "NO!" we both chorused as Dick laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day," dad chuckled, as mom walked out the door shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ladies first," Dick said to Keira and me, gesturing for us to walk out first. Keira flashed him a killer grin as she passed while I just smiled politely.

"Thanks Dick," I said as I passed him, feeling his gaze on me as I walked out. Dick and I joined my mom and Keira at the top of the driveway, waiting for my dad to unlock our silver Honda Odyssey.

"Quick question," Dick said to me softly, his breath tickling my neck. "Why do you guys have a Honda Odyssey if there are only four of you? Five of you including Kishi."

I smiled. "My dad has a lot of relatives that visit almost _all_ of the time," I explained. "Plus we all have a _lot_ of friends."

Dick nodded in understanding while smiling.

"Okay all," my dad said, unlocking the car doors. "Hop in."

My mother opened the second door, behind the driver's seat and hopped in.

"You don't have to sit in the back," Bruce said quickly.

"I don't mind," my mom smiled. "Sit in the front with Mark. Sorry we know it's not exactly what you're accustomed to."

"No, no honestly it's fine," Bruce said quickly, smiling and slipped into the passenger seat, next to my dad.

"I dibs back," Keira said strolling over to the car and pushing the seat next to mom forward and clambering into the back.

"Why don't you two join Keira?" my dad suggested.

I shrugged and Dick followed me over to the car door. "Respect your elders," I said, moving for Dick to hop in.

"Ladies first remember," Dick argued standing behind me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled my thank you, before jumping into the back of the car and buckling myself into the middle seat, right next to Keira. Dick hopped in next to me and buckled his seatbelt leaving almost no space between us- not that I was complaining.

NO STOP IT REANNA! BOYS HAVE COOTIES REMEMBER!

"You three okay?" mom asked as she closed the door and pushed the seat back once more.

"Yup," I replied.

"Then let's go," my dad said as he and Bruce clicked their seatbelts.

"So what car does Bruce drive?" I asked Dick, trying to strike up a convocation as Keira focused on her nails.

"A Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4," Dick said sounding surprised at my question.

"Very nice!" I said approvingly.

"You know about cars?" Dick asked me, leaning against the windowsill and inspecting me while giving me a lopsided smile which made butterflies appear in my stomach- stupid stomach.

"Ah well not an awful lot but I know a bit and I watch a few motosports like NASCAR, Formula One and MotoGP… I am my father's daughter," I grinned.

"I never thought girls would like that stuff," Dick told me.

"Most girls don't," I replied, deliberately gesturing at Keira who was still inspecting her nails.

Dick bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and I found myself blushing- again.

"We're here everyone," Bruce announced from the front.

"Finally," I huffed, unbuckling my seatbelt. "I can stretch!"

Dick smiled and quickly hopped out of the car and held out a hand to help me down. I blushed slightly and took his hand and jumped down and stretched for added affect (to which Dick rolled his eyes, grinning). Dick then helped Keira down (much to her pleasure and excitement) and my parents, Keira, Dick, Bruce and I, walked into the quaint restaurant which wasn't too formal, or too casual. Kind of in-between- thank God.

"Hi do you have a book- oh my God," a pretty blonde haired waitress said, her eyes widening when she recognised Bruce. "You're- Bruce Wayne!" she said, her mouth dropping open as she blushed.

"Yes he is," Dick said grinning.

"Oh, um you have a booking I assume," she stumbled, clicking on the mouse. "Here you are," she quickly declared, "right this way Mr. Wayne."

She led us to the balcony were a few other couples were dining. "This will be your table for this evening and it seems," she paused and looked around before smiling pleasantly, "I will be your waitress for this evening. My name is Melanie so just give me a shout and I'll be right over. Take your time looking at the menus," she continued as well all took our seats.

I was placed at the end of the table facing Dick which Keira was on my left, who was facing Bruce. My mom was sitting next to Keira and she faced my dad.

"This is a nice place," my mom mused looking around. "How long ago did you book?"

"A few weeks," Bruce admitted, smiling as he picked up his menu.

"He's one for planning ahead of schedule," Dick explained, smirking.

"It seems Mr. Wayne isn't the only one," mom said, smirking at me.

"I was eight!" I said, flushing with embarrassment.

"What?" Dick asked, smiling curiously.

"Nothing!" I quickly yelped.

"When Reanna was eight years old," my mom continued, making me groan. "There was a boy in her class who she adored. Full on crush adored."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as mom continued to explain.

"One day the boy held her hand for partnering and Reanna completely lost it," mom continued grinning at blushing me.

"I remember that!" my dad cried. "Wasn't it that time she planned their first date, their first kiss, when and where they'd get married and how many kids they were going to have?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed, horrified. "How could you?"

Our entire table erupted into laughter while I sat there biting my bottom lip in embarrassment as I continued to blush bright scarlet.

It may not sound embarrassing but trust me, it was.

"Cute," Dick said beaming at me as he calmed down.

I blushed again and put my menu up in front of my face so that no one could see my bright blush.

Then suddenly out of nowhere I felt someone knock my feet. I glanced over my menu to find everyone's eyes fixed on their menus with the exception of Dick's. He was grinning at me with a cheeky glint in his eye a smirk on his face. I smiled but narrowed my eyes in annoyance the best way I could.

I looked back down at my menu to feel another knock on my feet. My eyes whipped up to meet Dick's once more. I smirked back at him and kicked him back.

And that was what started our game of footsies. We struggled against each other for a few minutes, both of us biting our tongues whenever we felt a frustrated or happy cry escape our lips. Thank God, we managed- just.

"So what do you think you'll be having tonight Keira? Reanna? Dick?" my mom suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Although I wasn't listening before so that may just be my fault. Most likely.

Dick and I abruptly stopped our game to turn to the waitress.

"Ahm," I trailed off, quickly glancing down at the menu. "I'm gonna have the caviar."

My eyes widened. I _hate_ caviar. Why on earth did I say caviar?!

My mom raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "I thought I could try something new," I added, looking down at my menu, feeling my face beginning to grow hot.

"I'm gonna have the 10 oz steak," Dick continued, making a quicker recovering than me.

"I'll have the Caesar salad," Keira finished.

Melanie nodded and smiled. "Drinks?"

"Sprite," Keira and I chorused.

Melanie nodded as Dick ordered a third Sprite and then left us to our devices.

About twenty minutes later of conversation and exchanging unnoticed smiles with Dick our food arrived.

I stared at the caviar on my plate as everyone began digging in to their meal.

"You okay?" Keira asked.

"Ah yeah, fine," I mused, picking up a piece of my crunching bread that had almost-black caviar piled on top.

I bit into the bread and finished it in two bites. "Mhm," I winced as I swallowed the foul tasting meal. "Delicious."

"Yeah right," Keira smirked turning back to her salad. I looked back to my plate with distaste written all over my face.

"Dollop some of the dressing on the bread," Dick told me softly as I glanced up at him. "It tastes better that way."

I looked down at my plate and gingerly dolloped my dressing over my remaining pieces of bread and tenderly bit into another. However this time, the flavours that invaded my mouth were _heavenly_.

My eyes widened as my tastebuds tingled happily (if that's possible).

And in ten minutes I had finished my entire meal, just in time with Keira and Dick.

"You finished the caviar?" my dad asked.

I shrugged. "It was actually not bad." More like absolute heaven.

"How about desert?" Melanie grinned as she came over.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go down to that other place just down the road from here?" Keira asked.

"The Ben & Jerry's about two blocks down?" Melanie asked.

Keira and nodded. Melanie smiled. "That place has the best ice-cream. But I'm not meant to say that," she winked.

Keira and I looked to mom and dad who exchanged glances. "Only if Bruce says it's okay for Dick to go," mom finally smiled.

"Go ahead," Bruce said, "I won't keep you from ice-cream."

"Sweet," I replied happily, collecting my bag. "Thanks mom, thanks dad, thanks Bruce. Oh and thank you too Melanie."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "remember to come again."

"We will," Dick said grinning.

"Meet you down there soon," Keira said to the adults just as we left.

The three of us walked out and as I reached for the handle, Dick did as well. Our hands brushed and I know it sounds cliché but I swear my fireworks had been let off on my skin and it became warm where Dick's skin met mine.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"My bad," Dick smiled, an extremely pale pink tinge decorating his cheeks that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were face to face with him like I was at the moment.

He opened the door and allowed Keira to exit in front of us before letting me out and following us.

I glanced at Dick out of the corner of to find him watching me. I turned red again and turned to face Keira.

"So the usual route?" I asked her.

She nodded. And then suddenly grinned at me and I realised what she was going to do.

"Keira not in dresses," I warned.

"Race ya!" she yelled happily. It was times like this her hair and dress flying behind her that she looked and acted like she should- not worrying about looking amazingly hot for boys and acting like a princess and a snob like she usually did. She just needed to be herself. I had friends that I could be myself with- Keira hadn't. But I was hoping that she would soon- otherwise I would find some for her. She may be annoying (like she was being at the moment) but she was still my baby sister.

"Come on!" I laughed, grabbing Dick's hand and trying to ignore the fizzling sensation between our palms.

I ran after Keira with Dick's hand in mine, both of us dodging other civilians most who were smiling at us as we whizzed past.

You know how previously I said boys had cooties? Yeah well, when Dick turned and smiled at me, which I returned, I decided that if Dick had cooties (which is highly unlikely), I wouldn't care about catching them.

And I take back what I said about Dick. He's not fine. He is _hot_. And I _never_ say that. _Ever_.

The last crush I had broke my little nine year old heart (yes it is the same boy from the story). Since then I have sworn off guys so they couldn't break my heart. Until now.

And despite knowing him for only a few hours, I wouldn't mind to have my heart broken by Dick Grayson. Not one bit.

**What do you think? Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting but I didn't know what else to write… **

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too long. **

**The next chapter will include ice-cream (yay!) and I will be going back to the Team and bickering between Finch and Robin. **

**I hope this chapter is alright. Again I am so sorry if this chapter was crap and I'll try harder for the next chapter. I also tried to make Bruce seem a bit more relaxed then what he might have really been like in this kind of situation. **

**I'm trying to make Bruce and Mark's relationship kind of like best friends of brothers… but yeah if you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know!**

**Love you all and thank you for reading! Remember to review!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**

**PS. Also if you type in the URL for Keira and Reanna's outfits it come up on Polyvore and the account that they are posted in is mine as well (which is why both accounts have the same username)- just a head's up! Bye! :3**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry to say that I still haven't had time to complete the next chapter because I have been so busy. I am so sorry for making you all wait for this and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up for you guys.

Again thank you to all of you who wait patiently and are constantly reading; I really appreciate all of it.

As I have said previously I am also going to be working on an Aqualad/OC love story since, like many of you have raised, there aren't many Aqualad/OC stories out there (which is nuts) so I can't wait to work on that!

Love you all and keep an eye out for the next chapter!

that-fangirling-fangirl xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! **

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbelievably sorry for the centuries long wait. You do not know how bad I feel.**

**I haven't had **_**any**_** time thanks to homework (stupid homework) and I kinda lost interest in my fanfic for a little while there (I had school holidays… hehe). **

**But here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**blacktarget: Yes that's true about Dick, but he hasn't been bothered to check up on these things until now (because it had to do with Finch and he's not really interested in her if you get what I mean). Things start getting complicated from here onwards when Robin does start to get interested. **

**LindaS: Hi to you to! Thank you for your review it made my day :D**

**LovedGT: sooooo sorry :(. But here's your update!**

**Juno: Here you go! Hope you like it!**

**Friend: Here's the update!**

**Lovely: Thank you! And as you can see I have now updated! YAY! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only Reanna and her immediate family.**

**Again please excuse any grammar mistakes if you find any! **

**Also at the end of the chapter could you pretty please read the bold again? Thank you!**

**Chapter 4- Sonic Finch's POV: Dinner Dates and Pranks**

STAR CITY –JULY 8- 19:58 EDT

Dick and I arrived panting at the Ben & Jerry's, Keira grinning from ear to ear.

"I win," she said happily, smoothing down her dress and hair.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? If she was so worried about her dress and her hair, why on earth did she instigate the race in the first place? Honestly! Sisters are so annoying!

"Guess you did," Dick agreed.

"Don't encourage her!" I exclaimed horrified. It was also at that exact moment I realised that Dick and I were still holding hands.

I glanced down at our intertwined hands as Keira turned away to look at the different ice-creams. Dick followed my gaze and quickly, yet politely, let go of my hand, probably noticing how embarrassed I was becoming.

"I'm getting the Berry Berry Extraordinary," Keira announced, turning around just after Dick and I let go of each other's hands.

"Nice," Dick commented, walking up to see the flavours. "I'm going for Chocolate Therapy."

"Good choice," I said, "that's one of the best. But I think today I'm going to get Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Okay then go on and order," my mom's voice abruptly sounded behind us.

"Mom!" Keira gasped. "You scared me!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

Then again I probably would have gotten scared too if I wasn't a superhero… But Dick didn't get scared. Maybe he's used to people sneaking up on him? I dunno.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Your father wanted ice-cream as well and thought he might as well order when you order. So here we are," mom finished, as she moved out of the way to reveal my dad and Bruce looking through the flavours board.

"I know what I'm getting," my dad said, still looking through the flavours.

"Alright then, we're all done so let's order," Bruce said placing the board back on the table.

It was really strange seeing Bruce act this way. I mean, he's the head guy for practically the _biggest_ company on the planet (probably). I've always thought he'd be more… formal? Well, I guess he's allowed days off as well. But it's still kinda strange. Whatever. I'm just paranoid.

We all ordered, Keira getting her Berry Berry Extraordinary, Dick getting Chocolate Therapy, my mom getting Mango Mango Sorbet, dad getting New York Super Fudge Chunk, Bruce getting a simple Vanilla and of course me getting Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Yummo.

"I'll pay," Bruce said getting out his wallet. But my mom was faster.

"No, no Bruce. You've already paid for dinner. This is the least we can do. Mark," mom said turning to dad, "go pay."

"Yes sir!" my dad saluted, much to the annoyance of my mom. We laughed.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting down on a few benches, chatting over our ice-cream.

"So," Dick said, scooping another mound of ice-cream, "tell me about yourselves."

Keira and I glanced at each other.

"Well," I began, "there's not much to tell. I'm 13 turning 14 on the 5th of January next year, my friends at school are awesome and insanely crazy, I love Harry Potter, I love music, I also play the piano and also netball and basketball And I hate maths. It's evil."

"It's not that bad is it?" Dick asked.

"I hate it. Seriously. I suck at it. So does Keira."

"Maybe I could give you a hand sometime then?" Dick asked suggestively.

I blushed slightly. "Um… okay. Thanks.

"Anyway, getting on with it, I'm a bit of a tomboy, as you already know, and I love 100 million other things but then we'll be here forever. So yeah. Um… guess that's it?" I finished.

"Okay then," Dick laughed at my uncertainness. "What about you Keira?"

"Well I'm pretty much as you see me. Mature for my age, girly and I enjoy a good ice-cream and I'm fairly pretty," she said.

"Don't forget modest," I said sarcastically. "Oh that's another thing! I'm very sarcastic."

"Never would have guessed," Dick grinned.

"Well Keira's a _lot_ more than what she's letting on to," I continued. "She's smart, funny, has an amazing singing voice, an amazing dancer and gymnast-wait. Why am I saying this?" I said suddenly coming to my senses.

Keira shrugged. "Dunno. But thanks," she smiled shyly.

I smiled. Okay, I know. Major mood swings. But that's what sisterly love is.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," mom started, "but we need to get home. Both the girls have somewhere to be tomorrow and I'm sure that you, Bruce and Dick, do as well."

"Yes I'm afraid so," Bruce said.

"We can drive you wherever you need to if you would like," my dad turned to Bruce.

"Thank you for the offer Mark, but I'm going to have to decline. I can call my butler Alfred. He'll be here soon," Bruce said, glancing at my mom, knowing she would most likely refuse.

"Honestly," Bruce continued, "thank you all for a lovely time. It was a good way to get away from the office."

"Not a problem," my dad said shaking Bruce's hand. "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to have dinner with us."

The adult continued saying their long goodbyes while Dick, Keira and I sorta just stood there.

"So um, bye I guess," I said looking at Dick.

He smiled at me. "Nice meeting you two."

"It was nice meeting you too," Keira jumped in quickly grinning.

"Okay girls, time to go," my mom announced looking at us saying with her eyes, _if we don't go now your father will never leave. So get here right now._

Keira gave Dick a little kind of tinkly wave and strolled off to mom.

"Bye Dick," I said once more smiling. "It _was_ nice meeting you."

"Hey before you go," Dick said quickly, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and stuffing it in my hand. When I raised an eyebrow in question he replied, "For the maths help."

I looked down to see numbers scrawled neatly on the paper. I laughed softly, "And you just happen to have your number written down. Do you give your number to every girl you meet?"

"Only the prettiest," Dick grinned. "And nicest." I blushed and tried to think of a comeback. But that smile of his may or may not have fried and/or short-circuited my brain. So I stood there for a second or two blushing before my mom called me again.

"Bye Reanna," Dick said finally, giving me another brain melting smile. "Don't forget to call."

"I make no promises," I said smiling and shrugging as I walked away. "I have an awful memory."

And despite that comment I knew I definitely wasn't going to forget. As I walked back to the car, all the way, mom, dad and Keira were happily chatting away, while I was silent, grinning from ear to ear, my palm warm against the piece of paper I still clutched in my hand.

Suddenly my mom turned to me and said, "So the Team is official then."

I jolted out of my daydream. "What? Oh um yeah," I finished softly, with a rush, remembering what had happened earlier that day.

Did I forget to mention that?

THE TEAM IS OFFICIAL! FINALLY! I'M BEYOND OVER THE MOON!

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "Be careful," she said, gently wrapping an arm around me as dad was attempting to tickle Keira, to no avail.

"Mom," I said grinning, "this is me we're talking about."

"That's what I'm worried about," she sighed.

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 9- 11:47 EDT

"Hello?" I called out, the zeta tube whirring as it closed. I was dressed in my usual grey, red, white and black Sonic Finch suit. I'll go into detail about the design later. I can't be bothered right now. That and Kid interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, hey, hey Finchy!" KF yelled as he zoomed in front of me.

My eyes widened behind my Ray-Bans. "Hey KF," I smiled, "sup?"

"The top of the Cave," a sarcastic and bored voice said in response.

"Oh if it isn't the Boy Wonder," I said, unenthusiastically, as he rounded the corner, looking unamused as always. "Must you always ruin the vibe?"

"Hi Sonic Finch!" a happy voice interjected, as Miss Martian flew from around the corner and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey Miss Martian," I laughed. "Why's everyone so happy?"

"Speak for yourself," a grumpy voice sounded. Superboy rounded the corner and joined us soon after.

"Hey Supey," I smiled. "Where's Aqualad?"

"Swimming," Robin said.

"And no one told me?" I said, trying to sound upset but failing. I was just too happy!

"You wanna go for a swim?" Robin said sounding apprehensive.

"Scared I'll drown you precious birdy?" I asked sarcastically, while walking away.

He scoffed.

"_You_ drown _me_?"

I just laughed and ran off towards the change rooms to grab my one piece bathers and reflective goggles (so no one would see my eyes as usual).

This was going to be fun.

MOUNT JUSTICE –JULY 9- 13:38 EDT

After a whole lot of fun (me attempting to drown Robin- sadly I failed) I was making my way of the change rooms, after my shower, my towel round me, when I was trying to find my suit. Which had disappeared.

I began panicking. Seriously. WHERE DID MY SUIT GO? THAT'S MY ONLY SUIT!

But then I noticed something more important was missing. My mask.

ANYTHING BUT MY MASK!

It was then I finally stumbled across a hiding KF and Robin who were laughing their heads off when they saw me, a towel around me and covering the "important parts" and my goggles still covering my eyes. And, of course, they were holding my suit and my mask.

I saw red.

"IM GOING TO RIP YOU BOTH LIMB FROM LIMB!"

Okay, so you may be thinking why go nuts over suit. It's just a suit after all. I can just replace it right?

Wrong. It wasn't my suit that was the problem. It was my mask. It didn't only protect _my_ identity. It had once protected my grandmother's, the original Black Canary.

I didn't really get to know my grandmother. I was only seven when she died in action ('ll talk more about her later). So that mask was only thing I had left that I could _really_ use to connect to her.

So naturally I went bonkers.

"Ah dude," KF said sounding worried as I stormed over.

"Hey it was your idea!" Robin called as he ran off.

KF turned to me with a worried expression on his face before he laughed nervously and held out my mask and suit to me.

I stomped over, snarled at him and snatched my suit and mask from his hand, before stalking back off to the changing rooms, where I bumped into Miss Martian en route.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

I sighed in frustration. "Long story. I-"

I stared at the pink bottle in her hands. "What's that for?"

"Oh this?" Miss Martian asked, while holding the tiny bottle up to the light. "Pink food colouring. Super strength- it's chemically altered. I think. I wanna try out a new recipe," she finished excitedly.

Although at this point I wasn't really listening. An idea had just popped into my head. I was going to get Rob and Kid back. Real good.

"Could you wait right here for a few minutes?" I asked happily. I ran off, without waiting for an answer.

I changed into my suit and mask in record time, tripping over and gaining a few bruises as I went.

About four minutes later I ran out to a patiently waiting Miss Martian.

"Are you okay Finch?" she asked me nervously.

"Perfect!" I grinned. "I was just wondering," I trailed off, fingering the edge of my mask. "Do you think I could borrow that pink food colouring?"

**SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER! What's Finch going to do with the food colouring? Mwhahaha! Although you may or may not guess it… I dunno. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up real quick- I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing it. **

**Also leave any comments or reviews, they're really appreciated. **

**Also I was just letting those of you who read my other fanfic (Friend Zoned) that I'm really taking a while with that one because I sorta lost interest 'cos… well… I dunno. I'm trying to get into it again though so.. yeah. **

**Also I may start the other fanfic idea I had for an Aqualad/OC like a few of you suggested. Honestly I think it's a brilliant idea and I'm probably going to upload the first chapter in the next few weeks or so (or I'll try to- if homework allows it -.-).**

**Again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait and thank you to all of you who have waited patiently (and not so patiently) for it! :D**

**Also, if you think I spelt 'colouring' wrong, again I'm Australian so we have different ways of spelling words. **

**Thank you for reading and love you all!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl xxx**


End file.
